


Handsome Jack Reborn

by Billsbrey



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, Borderlands, Tomb Raider - Fandom
Genre: AHS, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Borderlands 2, F/F, F/M, Jack Reborn, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Tales from the Borderlands, Twisted, cheat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsbrey/pseuds/Billsbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Zero's Lost' (My Other Fan fiction) the team has a new arrival. Crystall The Last Siren. But not all is good, Lara is on her death bed and Zero is in Hospital, but something from the darkness comes to sanctuary how will the team handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Shock

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THE FANFIC CHECK OUT ZERO'S LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 This is sally BTW

Chapter 1 After Shock

 

 

Silence, silence is all you hear these days, Mordecai is always next to Lara hoping she will wake up and Moxxi is in bed next to Zero exhausted. The rest of the vault hunters are questioning the new siren Crystall. Crystall has long black hair and bright green eyes, she had the whole punk look to her as well. She sat opposite Lilith in the interview room.

"So why were you in the vault" Asked Lilith

"Ages ago bout 5 years I think, some creep put some stuff in my drink, next thing I knew I was at the bottom of a hole eating skag meat, a few times the man came and said im the Plan B. Well whatever that means" Answered Crystall

"What is your power, as a Siren?"

"I don't know, you're meant to know at the age of 21 well im only 20"

"Well I th-"

Suddenly Alarms went off and Maya came bursting threw the door. Crystall looked at her and thought "She is so beautiful" her eyes burning bright and her hair so wavy, Maya broke Crystall's day dream as she shouted.

"Lillith we have an intruder" shouted Maya in stress

"I wouldn't mind if I could intruded you in your bed" Smirked Crystall

Maya looked at her and smiled.

On the ground of Sanctuary a women in black high heels walked threw the gated of sanctuary. Mordecai shouted

"STOP THERE OR I'LL SHOT!"

The women looked round she had smudge mascara and red lipstick, she wore a leopard coat and a chocker necklace Cameo on. She walked towards him.

"I know about Lara and I know about you so, if you let me pass ill save Lara and ill give you some enjoyment" She sad as she softly touched his crotch. Modecai felt his cock getting hard in his pants, "Well its a win in Lara get saved and I get laid" Mordecai thought. Lilith came round the corner.

"Is everything okay"

"Yeah she is just staying for a drink" Mordecai said

** Back In Mordecai's Room **

Mordecai locked the door and unbuckled his pants he shove he pants down to reveal the outline of his cock, it was big and thick, the girl rubbed is and then she pulled his boxers down and started to suck on his cock. Mordecai let out a moan, she was so good. The women stopped sucking and pulled down her dress. "Fuck me, Fuck me hard" She said. Mordecai bent her over and shoved he dick in her ass. He pushed it in and again and again. The women let out a moan "Pound ME" Mordecai pushed his cock in so hard and so fast. Fap,Fap,Fap,Fap,fap. The bed was moving along with his movement, His big ball whacked the girls vagina. "Shit im going to cum" Shouted Mordecai. With the last push the his spunk went over the women's ass.

"Say I love you Sally" demanded the women

"Why" said Mordecai

"That's my name" said the Women

"I love you Sally"

Suddenly the lights flickered and Sally was gone. Oh her side of the bed was a vile the said "Give to Lara".            


	2. I Love You Sally

Sally's red lips have been on Mordecai's mind all day, is Mordecai in love? He sat in the waiting room to see if this vile did anything to Lara. Dr Zed came out with some Papers,

"If you sign these papers Lara can come home with you straight away" Said Dr Zed

Mordecai grabbed a pen and started to write his name, then he started to write Sally's name. What was happing. He saw her face in the window then in the pen.

"Are you okay Mordecai?" Questioned Dr Zed.

Mordecai looked around again Sally was no where to be seen, he shook his head and wrote his name. A few moments later Lara came out and hugged Mordecai. Lara missed him so much, the only thing she thought off was his face and his soft tender lips.

"Oh My god, you're here I thought I would never see you again, did you find Julie?" Asked Lara

"We killed her, she has gone also we have a vault hunter, her name is Sall-" Mordecai froze, what did he just do? Now he had an erg to say "I love you Sally" What was happing. 

"I love you Sally" said Mordecai.

"Who the fuck is Sally, you love her huh, you don't even say I "Miss you Lara""

"Whoa no im sorry"  

"Go tell that to this Sally bitch"

Lara ran home and cried, she took all of Mordecai's stuff and threw it outside. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey sugar can I come in" It was Moxxi, for once she was happy to hear someone's voice.

"Yeah sure" whimpered Lara.

Moxxi quickly bent down to Lara and said "What's wrong Hun"

"Mordecai has been cheating on me with this girl called Sally, what did I do wrong, I thought I loved that asshole!"

"Boys huh, anyway I baked you a Welcome Back cake, dry those tears sugar. He may have won the battle not the War, oh look at the time need to check on Zero he might wake up today" Moxxi walked out the door, then all of a sudden Sally came in.

Sally walked across her room wiping her fingers across the draws. She looked at Lara.

"The name is Sally, you called me a bitch" She said while she walked towards Lara. In rage Lara stood up and ran towards her, but in a plit of a second Sally slapped her across the face making Lara fall to the ground. Sally lit a cigarate and sat on her bed.

"What's your problem with me?" she asked  

"Mordecai loves you not me!" cried out Lara

Sally smiled and giggled.

"That's not my fault" she said.

Sally threw her cigarate on the ground then stood on it, then she walked out. 


	3. Love Is In The Air

Zero began to wake up. His head was dizzy, all he remembered is his cock in Julie's ass. He sat up, he was only in his dark green boxers. Moxxi knocked on his door then came in.

"Well looked who is late to the wakening up party" Moxxi giggled

"What happened, im so sorry fo-" Zero got cut of because Moxxi's lips were already attacking his mouth.

"I forgive you" She whispered in her ear

She suddenly sat on top of Zero's cock. Moxxi started to move, his cock was getting hard, Moxxi unbuttoned his boxers. Zero's big 10inch juicy cock came out. Moxxi licked the balls and jacked off Zero at the same time.

"I fucking missed this" said Zero as he pushed Moxxi into he crotch.

"You want my mouth around your dick?" asked Moxxi. Zero nodded. Moxxi took all of him in her mouth, Zero let out a moan. Moxxi sucked his cock really hard she could feel the throbbing of his big dick. Moxxi took of all her clothes and bent over to show her arsehole. "Let make love for a little while" Zero put his penis in her ass. Moxxi was so wet. Zero began to push slowly. Zero missed Moxxi, not because they have great sex, its because they he loves her. Zero picked up his pace, his pelvis was bashing against her butt. Suddenly Moxxi stopped Zero and took off his condom, then turned round o show her vagina.

"I want a baby with you" Moxxi said softly

Zero froze for a while, was he really ready to be a dad? He loves Moxxi, so he agreed.

Zero redirected he cock into her vagina, Moxxi moaned and grabbed Zero's shoulder. Zero pushed his cock in and out of her vagina, fast but not hard. Zero felt his orgasm coming, Zero took his helmet off and kissed Moxxi. Moxxi looked into his deep blue eyes and grabbed his soft hair, she felt his spunk inside her.

Zero fell beside her. He felt the love between him, they looked at each other and kissed. 

Quickly after the door flung open, Moxxi and Zero covered their naked body with the blanket. Sally walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" shouted Moxxi.

"Lilith sent me, she needs Zero's help, some Vault Hunter shit." Said Sally as she beamed her eyes at Zero, Zero noticed and put his helmet on. Moxxi put her thong and bra on and stoop up and got really close to Sally.

"The last person that tried to steal my man got the face dipped in Lava" Moxxi said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"The last person that threatened me got stuffed in a bed watching his skin rot" Sally said with a dark voice. She then walked out the room.

Moxxi Looked at Zero and said "I hate that bitch".   

            

 


	4. The War Starts

All of the vault hunters sat round the holo-table, Lara, Zero, Moxxi, Lilith, Crystall, Maya and Sally were waiting for the mission brief.

"Why is that junkie whore with us" snapped Moxxi.

"Love you too" replied Sally with a sassy tone.  

"Wait and find out, where in the hell is Mordecai." said Lilith

They all looked at Sally, she smiled and walked up to Mordecai's room. She entered. All over his walls were pictures of her, they were even on the floor. Mordecai was curled in in a ball, sweating and whispering to him self. His arms were engraved, his arms read "I Love You Sally." Sally grabbed Mordecai's face and slapped it.

"Are you out of you're god dam mind, you are not ready yet, Lara has not suffered enough, we need to wait until she is ready to kill me, then you can pop. Now get downstairs," Demanded Sally.

"Right now we have everyone here we can start, we have some Intel that Hadsome Jack is returning." Said Lilith

"What"

"We have to stop him"

"Bet It was Sally"

"We are doomed"

The room began to fill up with noise and theory's about Handsome Jack. Lilith tried to speak, but was overcome by the noise.

"EVERBODY SHUT UP" Shouted Sally. The room fell quiet.

"Well where is this Jack dude" asked Crystall

"Now that bit is up too Sally."

"Why should we trust her" questioned Lara

"Because I'm his wife, well ex-wife now" said Sally

All of the vault hunter's jaw dropped, Sally knew Jack inside and out. She pulled out a map of The Vault Of The Warrior.

"I believe that basterd is here, because ive been getting large amounts of bio signature in that area, so my plan is that team 1 goes in and kill Jack while team 2 guards his tomb." explained Sally.

"Who is in Team 1?" asked Zero

"Im glad you asked, in team 1 it will be Me, Maya and Mordecai, and the rest in Team 2"

"Sound like a good plan Sally" said Lilith.

"You did good sugar" said Moxxi.    

Meanwhile in Sally's room a computer was uploading something that said "Zero and Moxxi's Sex Tape!"


	5. Double Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for ages whoops!!

The Vault hunters arrived at The Vault Of The Warrior. It was still intact, there was leftover Hyperion equipment on the ground. Maya looked at it with regret and disgust in her eyes. The walls were like piles of sand, as it kept crumbling before them. Sally was in front of them like a leader as if they weren't able to look after them self, she had an echo devise in her left hand while the other hand was occupied with a cigarette. Mordecai followed Sally like a zombie wanting her brain. Maya was behind them texting Crystall. She looked at each text like it was pure gold. 

"So you guys fucked yet" Sally said with no regards to Maya's feelings.

"Wha-wh- What you talking about" Maya looked scared, how could she know, it wasn't possible.

Sally stopped and looked at her with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't ever let her go, love is special" Sally was about to touch her face but they heard a scream.

Mordecai shouted "That must be Jack!"

"This way" Sally shouted.

They all ran forward then jumped down a small cliff, they ran liked there life depended on it. Each step felt like fire under their foot.  When they reached Jack, he was behind a rock shooting aimlessly at a target they could not see, but they saw bright colours of red and purple in jacks direction.

"Hold on Jack" shouted Maya, she put a force field round jack then she chucked him over to her, then a dark figure appeared in front of them then disappeared. 

They all let out a huff, Maya helped Jack up. "Well those three words I never of thought I would say" Jack  had a clue vest top on, showing his hench body also he wore tight black skinny jeans showing off his butt also who wore black high tops.

"Thank you Maya, I could of died.... again, Sally? Jack looked at Sally. All of sudden Sally tried to attack him with a knife but Maya kicked her back, she fell into a pit of Lava.

"SALLY"

"SALLY"

They both shouted. Then the dark figure came again and shot at the walls, the place began to crumble. Maya, Jack and Mordecai ran for their life. The roof began to fall on them, the jumped ducked around them, they could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Maya, Jack and Mordecai made it out. Lara ran up to Mordecai.

"Are you ok?" said Lara

Mordecai looked at her "Im sorry that Sally bitch had me under a spell I love you Lara Croft"

"I-I-I I love you too!"

They both kissed like it was there first time.

  


	6. Old New Love

Handsome Jack was up stairs in the Crimson Raiders HQ, he was nervous, analysing every single detail of the room. Like an exit, backup exit, cover and entrance. In the middle of the room was a halo table, he looked at the information that was on it. He did nothing. He wasn't a bad guy no more, he needed the Vault Hunters help to find and kill whatever that thing was. The sound of the door was heard by Jack he froze. It was Axton. Axton was in a grey tank top showing off his muscle, on his left neck was a scar of some sort. At the bottom he was wearing cargo pants with a gun belt below his firm ass. For some reason he could not keep his eyes of his nice ass, he wasn't gay he had a girlfriend, but people can change. Axton looked at him as well, looking at his ass. Axton was bi, he liked girls and boys; but some reason he would turn fully gay for Jack. Jack had everything. A nice body, nice ass and a big thick dick. Axton heart began to race.

"Well look who isn't dead" Axton said in a low stern voice. He licked his lips.

"Well look who has a nice as-" He suddenly stopped realising what he done.

"Don't talk just fuck me" Said Axton while pressing his body against his.

Axton clenched Jacks ass, it was nice and firm. He felt his dick harden while jacks tongue was in his mouth. Jack grabbed Axtons bulge, his dick was huge, at least 7inches. Jack took his top off and Axton started to suck on his nipples. He let out a grunt. Axton got lower until he reached to his pants. He unzipped Jacks pants. He saw Jacks penis, it was huge, t was throbbing it was wet.

"Suck on it kitten" demanded Jack.

Axton did as he was told, it was salty but nice. He felt Jacks hard cock rubbing against the top of his throat. Jack picked up his pace. As Axton gaged he grabbed his ass and stuck 2 fingers in it. Jack grunted. "I love you're fingers inside me" said Jack. Axton stood up and pulled down his pants. His cock was hard and throbbing. He lent on the halo table.

"Fill me, fill me with you're wet cock" pled Axton

"Don't worry Kiddo if you survived the train, you wont survive this." Said Jack

As Jack began to penetrate his ass, Axton gripped the halo table. It felt so good, he could feel jacks breath on his neck. Jack bashed his butt with his pelvies. Axton moaned. They were both moving together. Jack screamed and pushed faster. Jacks could feel Axtons butt cheeks rubbing against his cock. Jacks balls were whacking against Axtons leg.

"This is how I beg to die" Axton screamed

"Yeah you like that"

Jack felt his orgasm coming, he bashed against he butt once more and his spunk went all over Axtons ass.

They both fell on the floor. Jack kissed Axton.

"I think im gay" Jack said laughing.

"Me too replied" Axton.

Lilith came in and saw Jack and Axton's clothes on the floor. Lillith giggled.

"When you two are finishing playing gold mine the rest of the Vault Hunters will decide Jacks fatem fair warning Jack you need a hell of a speech to convince us.


End file.
